On The Wings Of Night
by Oriondruid
Summary: Luna Lovegood had never enjoyed broomstick flight much. She could do it ok, but she just didn't like brooms a lot. This is how she got her beautiful Nightwings, her beloved thestral.


**ON THE WINGS OF NIGHT**

In Which Luna Gets Her Thestral

..

.

**Summary:** _Feeling jaded Luna Lovegood decides that a weekend away from working on The Quibbler would be great, and where better to go than a visit to her old school. A fun weekend results._

..

.

**With regard to the following story the characters and settings belong completly to the works and 'world' created by J.K. Rowling and are derived entirely from her work. Only the plot is my own and I am grateful that she so kindly allows us, her fans, to enter her world and 'play' for a while. This is an entirely amateur work and not for profit.**

..

.

**CHAPTER ONE... Back to Hogwarts.**

Luna Lovegood was so happy that her beloved Daddy was home and seemed well recovered. Xenophilius had spent the early part of the year at St. Mungo's hospital recovering from a second mild stroke he had suffered, probably down to the lingering effects of being held a prisoner of the Death Eaters in Azkaban prison. Near the end of the war both he and Luna had been prisoners of Voldermort's vile regime. But whilst Luna had emerged from her horrible ordeal at Malfoy Manor largely physically unscathed, (thanks to Dobby's heroic rescue), her father had serious side effects from his illegal imprisonment in Azkaban. Whilst he had made a reasonable recovery from the two minor strokes he'd had, (one whilst imprisoned and the other afterwards, both of which luckily were fairly mild), he now was not nearly as vigorous as he had previously been and tended to get tired easily.

As a result Luna had been the one largely instrumental in the rebuilding of their home, recruiting the help of her many friends, (including Harry, Ron and Hermione who had all completely forgiven Xenophilius for his forced betrayal). Once the house was completed and the printing press back up and running Luna had taken on a large part of the publishing workload, becoming co-editor of The Quibbler, her father's magazine.

The only problem in her life was that since she now had a much heavier workload she was no longer able to get out and about or enjoy as much personal time as she had when at school. Most people who didn't know Luna well at Hogwarts assumed she was a bit of a dysfunctional 'loony' who spent a lot her time talking about mythical and invisible creatures and spouting her father's often bizarre theories. To some extent this stereotype was in fact true, but those who had bothered to get to know her more deeply found another Luna entirely. Those people who made the effort, such as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and even Hermione Granger, (for whom it was perhaps the furthest stretch), found that Luna Lovegood was in fact perfectly able to 'engage' in real world problems and was an amazing person, highly intelligent and although a Ravenclaw she was brave as a Gryffindor lioness and a phenomenal intuitive witch.

Luna it seemed, despite her eccentricity, had been placed in Ravenclaw House by the Sorting Hat for a very good reason. Her insights and reasoning powers could make amazing leaps and over time her friends had begun to see her as the 'Anti Hermione', (although definitely not in a bad way). What they saw was someone who would go with her feelings on an empirical, instinctive level. Her undoubted high intelligence was able to act correctly without need to wait for any sort of objective proof for her decisions. Hermione's more studious and analytical approach complemented Luna's and the two of them together were a completely formidable combination. You would not want to get into a dispute or a fight with them! Add Ginny Weasley into the mix with her strong magical skills and fiery temper and one could only pity anyone that the trinity of young women took a dislike to.

In the period of Umbridge's reign of terror at Hogwarts, when the D.A. was formed, Luna was the earliest of Harry's 'students' to produce a full bodied Patronus and her hare was still one of the most powerful protective spells around, second perhaps only to Harry's stag. In a combat situation there was no fiercer friend or reliable person to have at your back than Luna Lovegood, as she demonstrated both at the fight in the Ministry and at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Post war Luna had finished her studies then settled into her new role as co-editor of The Quibbler. Looking at the magazine as a younger person she had been able to see where it needed to change to appeal to a the upcoming generation of witches and wizards and her father made no attempt to stand in her way in updating the publication. She worked out a plan so that the magazine could still appeal to it's current core readership, but make gradual changes in order to interest a wider audience. It would still publish in depth articles about many interesting, rare and perhaps mythical beasts just as it had done before, but also would commission articles from a wider and more generally appealing journalistic input. Indeed it eventually featured a wizarding society gossip column!

Xenophilius Lovegood, her father, was swayed to accept these changes when reminded that the biggest selling edition ever under his own editorship was before the war had even really got nasty, at the time when The Quibbler had published Rita Skeeter's pro Harry Potter article, which Hermione had forced her to write, knowing she was an unregistered Animagus and thereby having a hold over her. That edition of The Quibbler had raked in a small fortune and whilst Xenophilius might be eccentric he was no financial fool and he realised that Luna had been right in persuading him to publish it in place of the Snorcack article he'd originally intended to feature on the front cover.

So after her father had eventually been released from prison after the war's end and he'd recovered from his ordeal things had settled into a pattern for a fairly long time, with Luna beavering away at her new job and seeing, as a result, The Quibbler's circulation figures steadily climb. However, as has been said many times 'All work and no play makes Jill a sad girl' and Luna sometimes got a bit, 'stir crazy' stuck at home with just looking after her beloved Daddy and working on the magazine to fill her life. It was, after all, a bit of a tame transformation from her prior existence as a Ravenclaw 'warrior witch'. Devoted as she was to her father and happy as she was in her work, every so often she began to feel that she needed more variety in her life and would take the odd long weekend's break. Now her father was home again after his latest illness and as he had been stable for a couple of months Luna felt the urge to pop back to her old school and see her friends there.

So one Friday morning she bade farewell to her Daddy, as she would be going away for a long weekend's break, since she was feeling a bit stale. Xenophilius knowing how hard she had been working whilst he was in hospital and ever since he come home again had agreed she should go off for a while by herself and have some fun. She'd made sure he would be well looked after in her absence and that she could be urgently summoned if needed. She told her Father, "The current edition is being distributed so there's nothing urgent to do. Harry has asked Kreacher to come over and look after you for a couple of days, so you won't be lonely and you'll certainly be well fed. As you know, Kreacher's a better cook than either of us and he plays a mean game of Wizard's Chess. You'll be fine, just relax and maybe do a bit of light gardening. If there's any problems or if you need me Kreacher can fetch me back almost instantly if necessary, since unlike me he can Apparate directly into Hogwarts through the wards and shields.

After assuring herself that her father was happy with the arrangements she'd made Luna waited for Kreacher to arrive, gave him his instructions and said goodbye to her father. She then Disapparrated off to see her old friends at Hogwarts, for a change of scene.

..

.

**Intermission... Changes.**

The Hogwarts School which Luna was visiting was, however, a somewhat different place from the one she had left after her studies there. Following the 'Final Battle' and the rebuilding of the castle the whole school regime at Hogwarts had been revolutionised. No longer was it an isolated institution at the far end of the country, and the nearby village a sleepy and remote place. Both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts now held much more dynamic and central places in the Wizarding World. Now there were many casual guests and Battle tourists coming and going, staying in the village, but also there were many visits to the castle itself by lecturers and guest speakers. This was because not only had the battle damage to the school been repaired and some improvements and modernisations made to the castle itself, but an entire new building had now been constructed on part of the grounds, housing a new Senior Faculty Campus.

This addition was, in effect, an autonomous Wizarding University and was there to provide 'higher education' to qualified N.E.W.T. Level witches and wizards, or equivalently qualified foreign students. It was a place where they could study for the newly instituted British Magical Degrees in specialist subjects such a potions creation, advanced Transfiguration etc, as well as being able to take advanced courses in vocational studies Like the new qualification instituted need to become a Professor of Magic, a career which in the past had been woefully 'ad hoc' with many unsuitable, if not indeed outright dangerous appointments made to fill vacant posts. Hogsmeade as well as the new institution was, as a result, booming, providing services to the transient academic population, with student accommodation and extra housing also having been built for the additional senior students and staff of the new faculty.

..

.

**Chapter Two...Arrival**

Luna arrived in Hogsmeade at about 10am by Apparition and as she'd arranged by message patronus earlier. She'd pre-booked into the Hogshead Inn, which was no longer such a dreary armpit of a place as it once had been. Aberforth Dumbledore had realised there was good money to be made by smartening the place up and nowadays one could get a comfy room and a very good breakfast there for a reasonable price and not need to worry about the 'cooties' that once used to share the beds. Aberforth had even moved the goats out to a sturdy and warm new-built barn outside. Although his particular favourite, Flossy, who was house trained and very well behaved, (for a goat), was still permitted to come into the bar sometimes, as long as his customers didn't object. His pet had a taste for butterbeer and he would pull her a pint of it into a dish which she'd drink as the regulars and guests made a fuss of her.

After Luna had arrived and left her luggage there in her room she made her way up to the school and firstly, out of courtesy, called at Professor McGonagall's office to pay her respects to the Headmistress. Luna was, in any case, the best friend Minerva McGonagall had amongst the younger generation of witches and Minerva, (as Luna knew she would be), was very happy to see her arrive there out of the blue. She greeted Luna in her office, which apart from the tartan curtains and a few other feminine touches still looked much the same as in Dumbledore's day. Getting up from behind her desk and hugging Luna she said; "Luna my dear, how lovely to see you, I didn't know you were coming or I'd have laid on a guest room. As you can see we've had some more improvements made and some 'mod cons' added since your last visit here. The muggle style electric lights we got up and running during the last summer holidays. They're a real boon, no more smoky old gas or oil lamps, no more candles, except for special occasional decoration like at Halloween. No fire risks and they're far safer and healthier for the pupils and staff alike. It's a lovely surprise to see you here Luna my dear."

Luna smiled and replied saying, "Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was coming, it was a bit of a spur of the moment thing and I was franticly dashing about trying to make arrangements to ensure Daddy would be OK whilst I'm here. I didn't have time to owl you, it would have taken too long anyway and I knew you be teaching Transfiguration to the NEWT year students first thing this morning, so I didn't want to disturb your class with a Patronus message either. I just needed a bit of a break and couldn't think of anywhere nicer to go to than my old school. It's OK though, I have a room at The Hogs Head Inn. It's much better there these days though. Aberforth even smiles every now and then and Flossy's a sweetheart," she joked.

Professor McGonagall returned her smile, saying, "It's lovely to see you anyway Luna my dear, although every time we meet I always have to ask you to call me Minerva, one of these days I'm going to get quite angry with you if you won't do so." Although it was obvious from her expression that she wasn't really angry with Luna.

Luna replied, "I'm sorry Minerva, it just feels a bit wrong, I spent so long looking up to you as a teacher and role model it is hard to see you simply as another woman and as a friend."

"Well my dear, what you and the DA did in the fight against Voldermort's minions at the Ministry and in the battle here dwarfs my meagre efforts. If anybody's talking role models it should be me, so no more nonsense my girl!" Minerva said then she put out her arms and the the two women hugged each other again. Breaking the hug the Headmistress asked, "So Luna, how is your father Xenophilius?"

"Daddy's fine thank you Minerva, he's been home for a couple of months now. Thank you for popping in to visit him whilst he was in St. Mungo's by the way, your visit along with those of Harry and the rest cheered him up a lot. Talking of Harry he's got Kreacher to come over to our house and look after Daddy for a couple of days. I was just feeling a bit stale and like they say, 'Once a Hogwarts Girl always a Hogwarts Girl'. I just felt a sudden need to see you and all the others and get a change of scene. How is everyone? I can't wait to see Professor Flitwick, Neville, Hagrid, Professor Slughorn and all the rest."

"They're all fine and I'm sure they'll love to see you too. But since you're here I really must insist that this time you pay the 'Hogwarts Toll' and give a talk to our students. As you've probably heard all visitors are now asked to do so if I feel they'll have something educational to say to our pupils and you certainly fit the bill of an interesting person if ever I saw one." Minerva smiled and went on, "It'll be your choice of subject of course."

"Yes of course I'll do so Minerva, Harry told me about your new scheme after he got 'roped in' on his last visit here and I thought I might get 'mugged' by you Minerva," Luna smiled. "But as it happens I have an idea for a subject anyway. I'll give a little talk about the beginnings of the D.A. if I may? Luna explained, "Lot's of people know about it from an outsider's perspective and about what we did at the end of the war, but I can tell the kids what it was like from the inside, in the early days during Umbridge's horrible regime. How good it was to band together with our fellow pupils in a common cause, to learn and to grow together as young witches and wizards. Particularly for me, as it was the time when I felt I'd finally made real and lasting friends here and found myself fully accepted at last."

"Well my dear the choice of subject as I said is entirely yours, but that sounds a wonderful idea. I was, of course, never a member of the DA, sadly, I was a bit too old to be one." Minerva winked in a conspirational manner. She'd previously told Luna that she'd known all about the DA at the time, but had kept her knowledge a secret from Umbridge. The Professor continued by saying, "I would be fascinated to hear what you have to say about that time. I'd consider it an honour if I can sit in on your talk, if I may?"

"The honour would be all mine Minerva," Luna replied, smiling at her friend and mentor.

"Well then would tomorrow evening be good time for you Luna? I can get a few posters put up on the notice boards to let the children know about it by then. You'll be staying to dinner this evening as well, of course?"

"Thank you Minerva, I will, I told Aberforth I probably wouldn't be back 'till late As you know I love the food here, especially the puddings, they're my favourite." Luna beamed at the older woman, looking once again for all the world like a young pupil anticipating a good Hogwarts feast.

..

.

**Chapter Three...Falling in love.**

Later, after leaving Minerva's office Luna wandered out into the Hogwarts grounds and down to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As she approached she saw him working in his garden, digging over his vegetable patch. "Hello Hagrid", she cried out as she got closer and he waved to her and put down the huge oversized garden fork he had been digging with.

When she was close enough Hagrid gathered her into his massive arms and hugged her clean off the ground. Kissing her cheek he said, "Luna, Luna, it's lovely ter see yer darlin, come on in and I'll make us a pot o' tea."

A short while later inside Hagrid's comfy rebuilt hut, which was now even better than it was before the Death Eaters destroyed it, Luna and Hagrid were sat around chatting, with Fang drooling on Luna's knee, where his head was resting. They were sharing tea and some of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes, (which Luna actually enjoyed, having very strong teeth).

Hagrid asked, "What brings you here my dear, surely that magazine of your's and yer Dad's must keep yer both busy. I subscribe and it's getting better 'n better recently."

"Thank's Hagrid", Luna said happily. "Yes I'm pleased with the way it's going, but I just need a couple of days break. After all, Daddy and I have been working on it more or less solidly with only a few short breaks for nearly three years, until he had to go back into hospital a few months ago. Harry's kindly sent Kreacher over to our house to look after him whilst I'm here. Thank God Harry and the others forgave Daddy for trying to turn them over to the Death Eaters. They found out he had no choice because I was being held captive and under threat of death. They were all very understanding about it, especially once they themselves got caught by the Snatchers and were held prisoner with me. You may have heard about how poor Hermione was tortured by that horrible Lestrange woman?"

"Yeah, I heard about that alright!" scowled Hagrid furiously. "If I'd've got the chance I'd've killed the evil bitch myself. Molly did the world a big favour!"

"Anyway none of them held a grudge against Daddy after we got away. In fact Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron helped me with the house repairs whilst Daddy was recovering in St. Mungo's the first time, just after he was released from Azkaban. Daddy's been far happier since we got The Quibbler back up and running. He just loves the work, even though he's having to take it a lot easier now, particularly since he's had the second stroke. Hermione's been very good in helping with that as well. She's been doing some research and recently found some sort of muggle medicine which she says is brilliant and will supplement the St. Mungo's potions he's taking. She says it should help prevent him having more any similar problems in future. It certainly seems to be doing so at present. They're getting quite clever those muggle doctors, these days."

"Anyway, I suppose I just needed to get away for a bit though, as I was feeling burnt out. So I thought I'd like to pop up here and see you all if you don't mind. Daddy is being well looked after for a couple of days, like I said Harry has leant us Kreacher's services and he'll come and get me immediately if there are any problems, so I can get back home in seconds if needs be."

"Whad'ya mean 'If we don't mind' Luna? We love seeing you here, you must know that, I just wish it were a bit more often! In fact if you hadn't popped up here this weekend I was going to contact you anyway. I've a surprise for you, d'yer fancy a walk in the forest?" Hagrid winked mysteriously, stood up and Luna, intrigued, did the same and followed him to the door. "Stay Fang," Hagrid said to his huge dog, who showed no inclination to go with them anyway, but just climbed into Hagrid's enormous armchair and seemed to fall asleep before they'd even got out of the door of the hut.

Entering the trees they both headed out towards a part of the forest in the school grounds that Luna knew well. Although it was called the Forbidden or the Dark Forest, by daylight this part of the wood was perfectly safe and was in fact a lovely place to be. Luna had often walked here when she was a pupil at Hogwarts. Strictly speaking it was still against the school rules, but nobody had ever stopped her and Luna, in her own way, had also been a bit of a rebel whilst at Hogwarts. Hagrid for one knew of her visits and what she often came to see. She was delighted as they approached the area she knew very well. This was the home of the thestrals.

In the dappled shade under the trees she saw the herd, just as she had expected to. Some might have thought the magical creatures odd, or even disturbing to look at, but not Luna. She saw them as calm and with a dignified grace that had always attracted her. Whilst they were obviously aware of Hagrid's and her own presence, they did not shy away from them, knowing the pair were no threat. Indeed some of the younger ones became curious and moved closer, even coming up to nuzzle Hagrid, whom they obviously knew well. Hagrid opened the knapsack he was carrying and threw some pieces of raw meat on the ground, which they ate with relish. Being omnivores they could also eat plants, but preferred meat and in the wild sought out carrion. The Hogwarts herd had a love for the steak offcuts Hagrid often brought with him from the Castle's kitchens. An older male obviously recognised and remembered Luna from her time at the school and came over and nuzzled her as well. She fed him a piece of the meat from Hagrid's bag.

Hagrid turned to Luna and said, "Yer've probably noticed there's a fair few more of 'em than there were when you were at school, the herd are doin' well. There's far too many now to use just to pull the carriages or fer emergency transport, so I reckons it's about time to spread 'em out a bit. Trouble is so few wizards can even see thestrals, yet alone understand the beasties and be able to take proper care of 'em." Hagrid went on, "I know you love the thestrals and have always taken a shine to them so I was wonderin' if you'd like to have one fer yerself. At least just to start with like. Perhaps later you could maybe even take on a few more and start a new herd down South, if it works out ok?"

"Oh Hagrid!", Luna exclaimed. "That would be wonderful, they'd love it in my part of the world I'm sure! The hill ridges in Devon are perfect to let them soar on the updraughts and there's plenty of local thick woodland for them to live in. I'd love to take one on to start with, then like you said, then we'll see how it goes. I've always loved flying by thestral, much more than by broom. I know that Harry likes thestrals too, he used to come with me to visit them sometimes, so perhaps he'd like to help me in starting up a new herd. It'd give me another interest apart from running the magazine as well."

"That's grand Luna," Hagrid beamed, "so have yer any preferences? I'd recommend a young female to start with, a lone male might get a bit too frisky."

Luna looked around the herd and one particular youngish female took her eye. She began walking over towards the creature and, far from backing away, it approached her and began nuzzling her shoulder. Luna beamed at Hagrid and said, "Well it looks like my thestral has chosen me!" And began patting the elegant creature on the neck. She laughed, "It's a bit like being chosen by a wand, isn't she beautiful? Look at the pretty little white marking like a star on her forehead. I shall call her Nightwings." Then hugging her thestral she said, "Hello my darling Nightwings, we're going to have such fun you and I. I will love you and take care of you always when you come and live with me."

Hagrid said, "Well Luna, it's a long flight to your house from 'ere. I'll send Nightwings down to yer in a few days once yer get 'ome. Since she's fairly young, just barely of breeding age and has never flown that far with a rider it's best if she does the trip solo. Just leave me a small personal item with yer scent on it before you go, a hanky will do and she'll be able to find yer house, no problem. They've an amazin' homing sense and they're very intelligent, as yer know. I think they can read minds a bit as well, they seem to be able to find people that way. I'm sure yer right, she's bonded with yer straight away and now she'll be happy to come and live with yer."

..

.

**Chapter Four... The Underground Swimming Pool And Other Novelties.**

After coming back from the forest that Friday afternoon and before going into dinner Luna was invited to an informal gathering in the Staff Room when lessons had ended. There she'd been able to meet up with several of her former teachers who had survived the battle including Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn, also her friend and fellow former D.A. member, Neville Longbottom, who was now the new Herbology Professor at the school, after ending a short but successful post war career he spent as an Emergency Deputy Auror for a couple of years, helping round up surviving Death Eaters who were on the run following the Battle of Hogwarts.

When the war ended the Auror Office was severely undermanned due to casualties and several of the heroes and heroines of the battle volunteered to take up positions as Emergency Deputy Aurors, positions authorised by Kingsley Shacklebolt who was himself initially only acting as the Emergency Temporary Minister, although inevitably he got voted into office officially some months later.

As it was known they'd acquitted themselves well in the Battle the young volunteers were sometimes called upon to assist the fully qualified Aurors in backup positions during Death Eater capture raids, but sometimes the situation on the ground put them in harms way. Thankfully they were all well capable of defending themselves in unexpected situations, thanks to Harry and the training they'd got in the D.A. And though a few sustained minor injuries none were seriously hurt in the 'clean up operations'.

Neville Longbottom had been one of those who had found himself in a 'sticky situation' whilst acting as backup on a raid and had found himself having to defend both himself and the qualified Auror he was partnered with, when the more experienced Law Officer was hit by a lucky stunner fired by one of the rogue Death Eaters they were trying to arrest. Neville managed to hold off a barrage of hostile spells and draw the enemy fire until several of the other Aurors on the raid managed to 'take down' the dark wizard and his accomplices.

For his brave actions Neville would normally have been awarded The Order of Merlin second class, Kingsley told him. However as he already held The Order of Merlin first class for his outstanding bravery at the Battle there was no point in awarding a lesser honour and he simply got a framed letter of commendation signed by the senior members of the Wizengamot and a large amount of the reward money that had been offered by the Ministry for the Death Eater's capture. This Neville donated to St. Mungo's, in recognition of all the care his parents received there.

Neville and Luna having been D.A. members together and close friends, (even having gone out together for a while post war). They greeted each other warmly when she arrived for the gathering in the Staff Room and Neville shyly invited her to come and visit himself and Hannah and also see his Grandmother when he was not working during Hogwarts holiday times. Luna smiled happily and said she would do so and let him know when she was coming. Their earlier young relationship had broken up on good terms but Luna had once thought it possible they might eventually get back together, until Neville's happy marriage to Hannah which despite mild disappointment she thoroughly approved of, thinking them well suited. They all remained friends.

Also whilst at the gathering Luna was delighted to get the chance to meet the Chancellor of the new Senior Faculty Campus, the autonomous University, which had been built post war in the grounds of Hogwarts. The Chancellor was called Everard Winstanley and Luna liked the distinguished gentleman as soon as she met him. In fact he reminded her quite a lot of the late Albus Dumbledore, although he was a fair bit younger and not so tall. He did dress similarly though, with a long beard and traditional wizard robes, although his spectacles were round, more like Harry's and his nose not crooked. But he did have a strikingly similar voice to her old Headmaster and similar 'olde worlde' charm.

Everard Winstanley had been a Ministry expert on magical education, but had resigned in protest after Dolores Umbridge was appointed by the then Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. During the war he had fled the failing Ministry and become an underground pamphleteer, writing articles against the outrages of Voldermort's evil administration. These 'seditious' pamphlets had often appeared scattered all around on the ground in Wizarding districts, having been broomstick dropped by brave volunteers under cover of darkness. Chancellor Winstanley had also once even appeared as a guest on Potterwatch during the Carrows reign of terror, speaking to the pupils of Hogwarts and the wider wizardry public on their secret, hidden wizard radios, in order to try and raise their spirits and promising better times ahead. That broadcast was particularly courageous as he'd insisted on having his real name broadcast, instead of using a codename, as did all other's on the programme. Had he been caught he would undoubtedly been murdered for doing so.

The Chancellor said he would give Luna a tour of the new Senior Faculty building the next morning and Luna was delighted, telling him she would look forward to it. Seeing as it would be a Saturday he said he would show her around himself and it should cause little academic disruption.

That evening Luna had dinner in The Great Hall. She was seated next to the Headmistress in a place of honour at the High Table. At the start of dinner Headmistress McGonagall stood up and announced to the whole school that Luna would be giving a talk the following evening. She said, "Miss Lovegood is, of course, a well known Ravenclaw heroine, who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and was a founder member of the resistance organisation formed in this very school, known as Dumbledore's Army. This will be a fascinating talk and whilst it is of course not compulsory to attend, it being the weekend, I believe it will prove very interesting and worthwhile for students who choose to do so."

Luna almost curled up in embarrassment at this announcement, but gathered her courage, stood up and thanked Minerva, then sat down keeping herself to herself as she ate her meal, finishing it off with a huge helping of treacle tart for pudding. After the meal she said goodnight to everyone and then walked down to the school gates and disapparated the short distance from outside them to The Hogshead Inn, where after a brief chat and a nightcap with Aberforth, she spent the night.

The next morning, after one of Aberforth's delicious and enormous fried breakfasts and feeling the need to burn off some calories Luna walked along the half mile or so path back up to the school and met Chancellor Winstanley who, as promised, showed her around his new Senior Faculty Building. From the outside it had been built to visually match the ancient style of the original Hogwarts Castle buildings. However, inside it was very much a modern facility, with light and airy classrooms, large lecture theatres fully equipped for multi-media presentations, a Senior Student's Library complete with computer terminals and also research laboratories equipped with the most up to date magical devices and facilities for research into potions and other projects in advanced magic.

However, of it all the part of the new building that Luna loved the most was in the basement, where instead of gloomy old dungeons such as those in the original castle, there was instead an Olympic sized swimming pool and a fully equipped fitness centre. This, the Chancellor explained, was not only for the use of Senior Faculty students, but that time was also allotted to the younger children from the main school as well.

"If this had been here when I was a pupil at Hogwarts, Chancellor, I'd doubt I'd ever have left," said Luna beaming, she loved to swim and often went to the pond at The Burrow in the summer, to do so with the Weasleys and their friends. The Chancellor told her she could use the facility that weekend whenever she wished.

After her tour she thanked Chancellor Winstanley for his kindness and went off to the main Hogwarts School library, to prepare a few short notes for her talk that evening, although she already knew more or less what she wanted to say anyway and just wanted a few 'bullet points' as memory joggers.

..

.

**Chapter Five... 'Dutch Courage'.**

The Saturday evening arrived and Luna met up again with Minerva McGonagall in her office before going down to The Great Hall for dinner, prior to her talk.

Seeing she was looking a bit 'peaky' Minerva asked her, "How are the nerves Luna."

"Terrible Minerva, my stomach feels like a bucket of snakes." She replied, looking a little ashen faced.

"Don't you worry my dear Luna, you'll do fine. You have the brains of a true Ravenclaw, the courage of a true Gryffindor, The loyalty of a true Hufflepuff and the will to succeed of a true Slytherin. I bet the Sorting Hat had a severe problem with you," she said smiling.

The Sorting Hat, which was dozing half awake on the shelf above them upon hearing it's name mentioned came fully awake and spoke, saying, "You can say that again! Nearly drove me mad as a hatter that one! Hardest person I've had to sort in decades Luna Lovegood was, even Harry Potter was a doddle compared to that young witch." Having made that pronouncement the Sorting Hat immediately went back to snoozing.

However Professor Dumbledore's portrait also had something to add saying; "Professor McGonagall told me you were here Luna, it's lovely to see you my dear. I'm sorry I missed you yesterday, I was off in one of my other portraits which some friends of mine were kindly taking to The Festival Hall, so that I could attend a chamber music concert. Wonderful it was too. Anyway, just thought I'd say good luck for this evening Luna, I'm sure you'll knock 'em for six."

"Thank you Professor, and it's lovely to speak to you again, I hope you're right." Said Luna.

On the opposite wall another portrait also began to speak in a voice that she recognised and turning Luna saw Severus Snape's likeness saying. "Ah, Miss Lovegood isn't it? It's nice to see you Miss Lovegood, I'm glad to see you here, I'm not too proud to admit that I was totally wrong about you. Although I was not alone in thinking you were a trifle mad when I taught you. I apologise fully and I would like to add to the assertions of Minerva and Albus. I too am sure your lecture tonight will be a great success."

"Thank you very much Professor Snape." Luna replied. "You're right, it is very easy to get the wrong idea about people and I would also like to apologise to you, since along with many others I once made the mistake of thinking you an evil person, something for which I am truly sorry."

"That's all 'water under the bridge' now Miss Lovegood, Don't worry yourself about it. Oh, and by the way, if you feel nervous speaking to the crowd at your talk this evening just use Remus Lupin's infamous anti-boggart technique. I used to find it helped a lot when public speaking nerves kicked in. Of course Remus Lupin and Neville Longbottom did once manage to dress up a boggart that had assumed my shape in Neville's Grandmother's clothes, and yes I did hear about that by the way Minerva! I've noticed that our young Professor Longbottom tends to avoid my picture here when I'm around and not spending my time in my other one in the Slytherin Common Room! However, no matter, back to what I was saying, Remus's principle holds true just as well when faced with speaking in public as when one is dealing with a boggart. Just imagine the crowd as something funny, instead of something to fear. Perhaps see them in your mind's eye as all being sat in their underwear for instance. Anyway, good luck."

"Thank you for the advice Professor Snape, I'll keep it in mind, although I don't expect a huge crowd tonight, perhaps a few will turn up to hear me though."

Minerva secretly smiled when hearing this and then said. "Before we go down to dinner may I offer you a small steadying draught Luna. I have a little something here in the cupboard that my Highland ancestors used to imbibe before going into battle and I'm sure it'll help with any nerves."

"Yes please Minerva," said Luna. "I think I'll need all the help I can get!"

Professor McGonagall handed Luna a small glass containing a little brownish clear liquid that looked a little like weak tea without milk and held up another in her own hand. Chinking her glass against Luna's she said, "Death to the Sassenachs! Present company excepted of course." She then winked at Luna and knocked it back in one.

Luna likewise knocked back her drink in one and choked. When she got her breath back she asked, "What the hell kind of potion was that Minerva?"

"Potion? That was no potion my girl, it was very fine 'moonshine whisky' brewed in an illegal still in the mountains of my ancestors I'll have you know!" The Headmistress said smiling. "It's more or less pure alcohol, with a handful of peat thrown in and then aged at least three weeks, so it should steady the nerves, shall we go to dinner?"

..

.

**Chapter Six... 'Professor' Lovegood's Talk.**

After that evening's meal was finished (of which Luna had hardly eaten a thing) she looked up at the assembled pupils in the Great Hall, expecting many of them to leave, as it was a Saturday evening and she thought most of them probably had more fun things to do than listen to some old ex-pupil going on about the past. She thought that following dinner she herself and those few who wanted to hear her would relocate to one of the classrooms.

However, only a very few did leave when the meal ended. What's more the few seats that emptied were soon refilled by young people nearer her own age who were obviously from the Senior Faculty student body and also, it appeared, many of their Lecturers as well. Luna even spotted that several prominent Hogsmeade residents were also present, including Aberforth Dumbledore who thankfully had left Flossy back at the pub. Soon the Great Hall was jam packed with people seated on the floor in the aisles and standing, lining the walls of the place, as well as those who were sat normally, at the house tables. Luna simply couldn't believe it, she'd never seen so many people in the Great Hall in her entire life!

The allotted start time of the talk arrived and Professor McGonagall nudged Luna out of her frozen state and winked at her saying, "Knock 'em dead kid!" Then Minerva walked over to the lectern and introduced her saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Pupils and Students of Hogwarts. It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you a young lady whose brave exploits, along with those of her friends, have become an inspiration for all of us at this school, Miss Luna Lovegood! And with that she beckoned Luna forward.

Summoning all her considerable courage Luna stood up on trembling legs. She walked towards the lectern with it's golden owl statuette on the front and as she approached it and without any deliberate magical input from herself, the owl unfurled it's wings, just as it always had when Albus Dumbledore had spoken from that spot. Happily remembering Dumbledore speaking from that very place when she was a pupil and almost feeling his presence alongside her Luna felt her courage building and said, in a firm voice...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Staff, Pupils and Senior Students of Hogwarts. I am so happy to see you all here this evening and most grateful that you could spare the time to come to hear my little talk. I must confess I feel a bit overwhelmed that so many of you have come along. This is a far better response than I'd expected. I see your kind attention not as a tribute to me, but to all those brave souls, both the living and dead, who fought so that this school and it's traditions could be preserved and that freedom could be restored in our wider society. I am here tonight to tell you about a small but important part of that fight. The story of a wonderful group of young people who decided to make a stand here in this very school. A stand for the forces of light and truth against the encroaching powers of darkness and evil, at a time when things were beginning to look hopeless. This remarkable group of individuals I am proud to call my friends, although you probably know of them as Dumbledore's Army."...

Luna's talk seemed to fly by and she totally lost her nerves, carried along on the waves of enthusiasm and energy she felt from her audience. Getting to the end of her speech she said...

"And in conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen I would simply say that what my friends and I in the D.A. did here at Hogwarts School should not in any way be seen as something only belonging to the past and to the particular set of circumstances we found ourselves in at that time. Those magnificent young children, (and children we were), had the courage to do what Albus Dumbledore himself told us we must. We had to make the choice between 'What is right and what is easy'. That choice is one which has faced all of humanity throughout history and will continue to do so into the future!"

"So I say to you, summon up your own courage and live by that principle! Make those right choices in your own lives! Live in a way that will make those whom you love proud of you and which would make Albus Dumbledore proud of you as well, by helping create the kind of world he wanted for us all!"

And with that the crowd all stood and their applause and cheers thundered around the Great Hall. When it had quietened down Luna beamed at them in gratitude and relief, calmly saying, "Thank you once again for coming Ladies and Gentlemen, and now I will have a nice big glass of chilled white wine, whilst I answer any questions you may have." She turned to see her friend Minerva seated at the side of the stage, smiling broadly and giving her a big thumbs up.

..

.

**Chapter Seven...The Recording.**

Late that evening a jubilant Luna and Minerva, along with Neville Longbottom (and his wife Hannah who'd apparated into Hogsmeade earlier that afternoon from The Leaky Cauldron, (the pub she now ran,) in order to hear Luna speak, also Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn and Chancellor Winstanley were again in the Hogwarts staff room, sitting in the comfortable old chairs around the fireplace, chatting and having a firewhisky or two before retiring for the night.

Horace Slughorn was being particularly expansive saying, "My dear Miss Lovegood. Would that I'd been teaching here when you first started at Hogwarts. I'd have moved heaven and earth, and hexed the Sorting Hat if necessary to get you into my house! That was a magnificent performance this evening! Profound and heartfelt congratulations my dear. I feel sure if I'd had you under my wing you'd have grown into a first rate political speaker. Such oratory, such insight, magnificent my dear young lady, simply magnificent!"

"Thank you so much Professor Slughorn," replied Luna. "But I'm afraid the very last thing I'd ever want to be is a politician. My daddy and I run a magazine that prides itself upon enraging them on a regular basis."

On hearing this piece of typical Ravenclaw wit from Luna everyone, including Horace Slughorn himself, laughed heartily.

Hagrid spoke next saying, "I remembers Luna from when she first came 'ere. Quiet, withdrawn, pretty little girl she were, very 'unworldly'. I always knew she was somethin' special though, different from all the others. What's the word? Unique, tha's it. Who'd 'ave guessed that she grow up into the lovely confident young lady she is now though."

Turning to Luna and smiling Hagrid went on, " I'd 'ave never have had the guts to stand up in front of all those folks tonight, like you did Luna my dear. I'd rather fight an angry hippogryph than do somethin' like tha'.

Hannah then spoke, smiling at Luna and saying, "Well for my part I must say that it was great to be reminded about what went on here in the early days of the D.A. Having myself been forced to leave because I was Muggleborn and go 'underground' after my parents were killed. I was proud to become a part of Dumbledore's Free Army working in London along with others, like George and dear Fred when the war was reaching it's climax, helping save others like myself. It was fascinating to learn more detail about what went on here prior to the battle whilst the horrible Carrows were in charge and how things were as a prisoner of Voldemort in Malfoy Manor, from someone who was present in the DA at the beginning. My husband Neville here, (she said hugging him), is always way too modest to say much about how he grew as a person and as a wizard whilst working with the D.A. I know he's very proud of having been a member though and very thankful that Harry was here to share his knowledge when he was so desperately needed."

"Well," replied Neville shyly, "I'd say I was scarcely much of a wizard at all before joining the D.A. It was all down to Harry's excellent teaching and the support of the friends I made then that I gained the confidence to do what I did later in the fight. But seriously though Luna," he went on, "It was great to hear you telling it like it really was and making people remember how young some of those we lost, like poor Colin, really were. People must never be allowed to forget or it could happen again." And he stood up and raised his glass saying, "To fallen comrades."

And all in the room joined Neville in the toast.

Chancellor Winstanley then said. "Luna my dear, have you ever thought of teaching? Hearing you out there tonight you certainly have what it takes to inform and inspire young people, you're a natural Luna. I'm sure both Minerva and myself would be happy to offer you a job once trained up for the profession."

"Thank you very much Chancellor, you're too kind. But sadly at the moment I think I'd have to say no. I'm happy working with my Daddy on The Quibbler, which in a way is doing much the same educational job for a wider audience anyway."

Winstanley smiled and replied saying; "Well then, at the very least keep it in mind for the future. Oh and by the way, could you please let me have a copy of your talk from this evening, as I'm sure our senior lecturer in Magical History at my Faculty would very much enjoy reading it. Indeed I feel, and I'm sure he'll concur that it would make the basis of a very good book. Indeed my friend and colleague Professor Ptolemy Sharpe, whom as you may know as well as lecturing for us is also a famous magical history author, would, I'm sure, be happy to take on such a project and to share co-authorship credits with you."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Chancellor," said Luna. "I'm afraid I can't do that, most of my talk wasn't written down you see. I just had a few short notes to act as reminders for points I wanted to stress."

"You mean to say you gave nearly that whole talk 'off the cuff' ?" said Chancellor Winstanley. "That is remarkable young lady! Well good people, with Luna's brains, beauty and her strong gift for rhetoric, it looks like we have a possible candidate for future Minister here with us, when Kingsley or his succesor retire." He smiled and Luna blushed slightly at his words.

She replied to his flattery by saying; "Not me sir, my moneys on Hermione, she's had ambitions to 'change the world', ever since she first formed SPEW whilst here at school, if any of us old DA crew get the job my betting is one day she'll be the one.

"Nevertheless Luna it was astonishing rhetoric indeed and brilliant presentation of the subject matter," said Horace Slughorn. "It's such a terrible shame we don't have a record of it."

"Well," said Minerva smiling, "It's just as well we actually do have one then isn't it!"

"What do you mean Minerva?" said Luna, a little shocked. "I didn't see any sort of recording devices, either magical or muggle in the Great Hall."

Minerva replied, smiling triumphantly. "Well Luna my dear, you know that figure of an owl on the lectern? It is a little 'unusual'. Albus, towards the end of his life charmed it to have, shall we say, a very good memory. He sometimes felt his own was getting a bit stretched as he got older. That's why he had the Pensieve as well. He wanted the owl to keep a record of what he'd said in the Great Hall, just in case he forgot anything. The charm has never been removed and I can get a transcript made up from what the owl remembers."

"Thank Merlin for that!" said Chancellor Winstanley. "Please do get a transcript made Minerva, if that's alright with Miss Lovegood of course."

"By all means Chancellor," Luna replied. "And if your friend Professor Sharpe wants any points cleared up I'd be happy to help out and visit him for a chat."

"I'm sure there's a good book in it Miss Lovegood, the Chancellor replied. I wouldn't mind betting that Ptolemy, far from your having to come to see him, will be the one hot footing it to interview you at home shortly, to clarify anything unclear in the transcript and ask supplementary questions. He was there in the Great Hall tonight and heard your wonderful speech. I'd bet he'll be champing at the bit to get started."

"Oh that's nice," said Luna. "And in turn I will be writing an article for The Quibbler, about my lovely weekend here at Hogwarts, about all the improvements in the school, my wonderful welcome and about your marvellous new Senior Faculty when I return home. So when he comes to see me Professor Sharpe can probably give me an interview in return whilst he's at it, about what it's like to teach in the new facility." Luna smiled.

..

.

**Chapter Eight...Dobby's Friend.**

The 'post talk' party eventually broke up as it was getting late and everybody was getting tired. Luna yawned and stretched, saying, "It's been nice talking with you all and it's been lovely being back here, but I think I'd best be off back to my room at the pub in Hogsmeade and get some rest. I must get back home by tomorrow afternoon in any case, so's I'll be fresh to make a start first thing on Monday and begin getting the next edition of The Quibbler compiled. Daddy must be missing me, even though Kreacher is a much better cook than both of us, so at least I'm sure he'll have been eating well and they both love a game of Wizard's Chess, so I know he won't have been bored."

There'll be no need for you to leave Hogwarts tonight Luna," said Minerva. "This afternoon I took the liberty of settling your bill with Aberforth on our school account and had one of our house elves bring your things to a guest room, which I asked them to prepare for you. I knew you'd be exhausted after your talk, so just go along with Winky, I'll call her and she'll show you the way to your room."

"That's so kind of you Minerva, said Luna, I am feeling quite tired now, but you must let me reimburse you for the cost of my room in Hogsmeade."

"Nonsense," said Headmistress McGonagall, "what you did for us here tonight was far more valuable to the school than the small amount we paid Aberforth." Minerva then said "Winky!" in a commanding tone of voice and a little female house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress McGonagall, you called?" said Winky.

"Winky, would you please take Mistress Lovegood here to her room, she's very tired, although we've all had a wonderful evening."

"Yes Mistress McGonagall, it will be a pleasure," said Winky.

Luna said her good-nights and then taking Winky's arm they Disapparated with a crack.

Getting to her room in the familiar surroundings of Ravenclaw Tower and despite feeling sleepy Luna nevertheless quickly realised who Winky was. "I remember hearing about you Winky," Luna said. "You were Dobby's friend weren't you?"

"Yes Mistress Lovegood, Dobby and Winky were close friends and he brought me here to Hogwarts with him when I was set free. I'm afraid I was a silly elf then and didn't understand what he meant when he said freedom was a good thing. I is ashamed to say I behaved very badly, getting drunk and mopeing about. Dobby helped me to get better and after he was killed I understood more about what freedom meant to him. I is sure he was happy when he died, helping save his human friend Harry Potter, but I do miss him."

"It wasn't just Harry that Dobby helped Winky. He saved my life and those of several other people at the same time. Dobby died a hero and was buried with great honour in a beautiful place, by Harry and my friends. If you ever want to visit his grave just come and see me, I can show you where it is. Just come to my home whenever you are able to and we'll go there. My address is printed in The Quibbler, as Co-Editor. Ask one of the staff to read it out for you when you want to come and see me."

"Oh thank you Mistress Lovegood, that is very kind of you, I knows how to read for myself now, too. Mistress McGonagall has been very kind to us Hogwarts House Elves and organised classes for us so's we could learn. I often read The Quibbler there's copies in the School Library and it's very good reading and lots of pictures too, tells us Elves all about humans and the world outside Hogwarts. But thank you I would like to visit Dobby's grave. We must do it one day soon when I gets a day off. I gets paid now, as well as holidays too, Dobby would be proud of me," Winky smiled.

"Please call me Luna, Winky, just Luna. There's no need to call me Mistress, you're a proud, free elf remember, just like Dobby." Luna smiled at Winky saying, "I hope we can be friends too."

The little elf looked shyly at Luna and somewhat hesitantly spoke saying, "It is hard still for Winky to talk like that to humans, I wouldn't dare do it to Mistress McGonagall, even though she is very kind to Winky. But yes, we is friends I think, thank you...Luna. Will you be alright here now? If so I will leave you, but if there's anything you need just call me and I'll bring it."

"I'll be fine here Winky, don't you worry, I have everything I need for the night, you go and get some rest yourself now. Goodnight Winky."

"Goodnight...Luna," said the little elf smiling, and she vanished with a crack.

..

.

**Chapter Nine...Homecoming And A New Arrival.**

On the Sunday morning Luna awoke quite early, but feeling fully refreshed. She transfigured a set of clean underwear from her travel bag into a bikini and went for an early morning swim in the magnificent new pool under the University building. She then had breakfast in The Great Hall, where she was once again a bit embarrassed to be praised by many people, both staff and pupils for her previous evening's talk. Ptolemy Sharpe came up to her and made himself known. He was quite a lot younger than she was expecting a Senior Lecturer to be, he was in fact quite a handsome man and Luna took to him immediately. He was very enthusiastic about her talk the night before and promised to contact her once he had read the full transcript of her speech, with a view to joint authorship of a book about the D.A. Luna felt very optimistic about this and indeed quite drawn to the man himself, hoping to see him again soon. Indeed if she was being honest with herself she fancied him and thought, "Perhaps I'm developing a taste for older men".

After breakfast and having said her goodbyes to the teachers and Headmistress. Luna carrying her small travel bag, (which had an invisible extension charm applied to it, to make it large inside whilst at the same time making it almost weightless), made her way back to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had been up and about for some time as he'd not had his regular Saturday night 'session' in The Three broomsticks and thus had a clear (ish) head that morning, despite the few Firewhiskeys he drunk at the 'post talk' party the night before. So when Luna knocked on his door he let her in and gave her another of his huge hugs.

"Are yer off now Luna?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," she replied; "I have to get back home to Daddy and tomorrow I'll need to start putting the next edition of The Quibbler together or you won't be getting next month's copy on time. Here's that hanky you asked for, so that Nightwings can get my scent. Thank you so much for offering her to me Hagrid. She's beautiful and I hope that we can soon get the new herd established down South, as we discussed. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I will go out flying, to scout out suitable woodland locations in my area. You know Harry, Ginny and Ron, any excuse to get on a broomstick, and of course thanks to you I'll have Nightwings" she beamed.

Luna went on to say, "I think I'll be coming here quite a bit more often for a while, as I have a joint book that I hope will be coming out with one of the new Professors, a rather dishy Professor I might add," she smiled cheekily. "So hopefully I'll see you again very soon. I'll owl you to let you know when Nightwings arrives. Thank you so much once again Hagrid." Luna gave him a parting hug, and kissed him on the cheek as he bent down to her height." Bye-bye Hagrid, see you soon."

..

.

The next afternoon Luna was taking a fresh air break from working on the magazine and was in the garden of her home, sitting in the sunshine and chatting with her father.

"Well Daddy," said Luna. " Now I've told you all about my weekend how was your time spent with Kreacher? I don't know him very well but hear from Harry that he has become a very good and dedicated House Elf and his attitude has been completely transformed from the hostility he once showed. I certainly remember his bravery at the Battle leading his fellow elves and I'm sure he and all the other House Elves of Hogwarts saved many lives that night by joining in the fighting. By charging into the battle at a crucial moment they helped us an awful lot, by causing panic amongst the Death Eaters."

Henophilius replied, "Yes Luna my dear, I've heard tell of the House Elves' bravery that night and Kreacher's certainly a very efficient and friendly elf now, his culinary skills are superb and we had some great chats about all sorts of things whilst playing Wizard's Chess. He's a very able opponent though, and it took me all my skill to keep a reasonable balance of defeats and victories between us. I understand he's refused Harry's offer of complete freedom but they have compromised, so that he now gets paid, even though it's not as much as Harry offered, and he also gets time off when his services are not needed. I enjoyed having him here a lot and hopefully he'll be able to pop by for a game or two in his spare time, when not working or visiting his fellow elves up at Hogwarts."

As Xenophilius stopped speaking Luna saw a distant dark spot in the sky coming closer and growing larger. She jumped up to her feet screaming, "It's her Daddy, it's her! Look it's Nightwings, she's here!"

Sure enough flying unerringly towards her was Luna's new thestral. Nightwings landed in the garden on the lawn next to her and Luna ran up and threw her arms around her neck, while the animal nuzzled her lovingly.

Xenophilius beamed to see his beloved Luna so happy and patting the creature on the flank he went into the house to get some food for Nightwings, who was bound to be hungry after her long flight. Humming to himself as he put on a fresh brew of gurdyroot tea. Xenophilius knew that all was well in his and Luna's world.


End file.
